1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly to an automatic brake device for an electric scooter to slow down the scooter when the scooter is turned right or left.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric scooters have become popular with elderly and disabled people as such vehicles provide new mobility and interest. The conventional electric scooter usually includes a hand brake mounted on the handle or a foot brake mounted on a platform of the electric scooter, such that the user can control the speed of the scooter with the hand brake or the foot brake. However, it is often true that those people who need the scooter to assist their movement are not able to control the handle and brake device at the same time when the electric scooter is turned right or left. Thus the rider may lose balance when the scooter is in a sharp turn at a relative high speed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an automatic brake device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic brake device for an electric scooter and that can slow down the scooter when the scooter is in a turn. To achieve the objective, the brake device has a cam and a switch. The cam is securely attached to the steering bar of the electric scooter. The cam has an round periphery and a notch defined in the periphery of the cam. The switch is secured to the body of the electric scooter and is electrically connected to the actuator. The switch has an arm with a distal end abutting an inner surface of the notch. When the scooter is turned, the cam will rotate with the steering bar and the distal end of the arm will escape from the notch and will abut the periphery of the cam. Consequently, the switch will send a signal to the actuator to slow down the actuator. With such a brake device, the scooter will be automatically slowed down when the scooter is turned, thus the safety in riding the electric scooter is improved relative to the prior art.